


Tiny verse I.

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Star-drops [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Charles has daughter, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mutant Child, Other, POV Child, Superpowers, alternative universe, implied Raven/Erik Lehnsherr, implied Raven/Hank McCoy, single dad Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: She knew she was special. She knew that in some capacity since she was born. A certain level of awareness, much higher than a new-born should have. She knew her mother was scared of her. That´s why she brought her to her father. Her dad.Re-telling of the movies from the point of view of Charles Xavier´s mutant daughter.
Relationships: Charles Xavier&daughter
Series: Star-drops [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514813
Kudos: 19





	Tiny verse I.

**Author's Note:**

> First of the three one-shots.  
> Enjoy Charles as a dad and fluffy Logan. You are welcome.  
> The language is sometimes butchered on purpose, but if you notice any glaring mistakes let me know, thanks.
> 
> Happy belated holidays to all and happy early New Year. I wish you all happiness, health and love my dears.  
> Peace, AKki out.

She knew she was special. She knew that in some capacity since she was born. A certain level of awareness, much higher than a new-born should have. She knew her mother was scared of her. That´s why she brought her to her father. Her dad. He was special too. He could talk to her without using sounds, he could talk to her inside. Her dad wasn´t scared of her. He was confusedhappyworriedproud when he found her at his doorstep. Raven wasn´t scared of her either. Raven was blue and pretty.

That was long time ago. She was four years old now and she understood why her mother was scared of her.

…

There were others like her, dad and Raven. They were trying to find them. The first they found was called Eric. He was angry all the time, but nice to her, so she liked him.

He was trying to leave. She knew this somehow, perhaps she dreamt it. She got up from the bed her and dad shared. Tapping her little feet across the cold floors. She navigated the empty corridors, not afraid of dark. There were scarier things than absence of light.

She leaned to look outside the big glass doors. There they were, her dad and Eric. Talking, sounding upset. She braved going out, just a smidge, to see better. She caught the end of the sentence when she realized she was going to get caught.

“…Eric, Shaw has friends.” Her dad halted, recognizing the shape of his supposedly sleeping four- year- old daughter.

“Luv, what are you doing up? And out here?” He admonished, scooping her into his long arms. She settled into the crook of his neck. Satisfied, Eric was going to stay. Sure of this, she let her father´s steady gait lull her to sleep. Last image before her eyes closed was Eric, posture emanating loneliness, a wistful expression on his face.

…

Playing with Hank was fun. He was smart and quickly understood she was different than other children. Yet, he always acted surprised when she found him in a five-minute window of their most recent game of hide-and-seek.

Playing with Raven wasn´t such fun anymore. She was sullen, indecisiveness was leaking from her like when her dad didn´t properly close her bottle. Tilt it to one side and juice was running down the bottle, ruining her fluffy sweater. Tilt it the other way and it stained the papers on Hank´s table. They were probably important. Well, he can just write them again, he´s smart.

…

More special people started coming in. Dad and Eric found them. Sometimes she went with them, sometimes not. This time she just made her dad take her. Nagging at him incessantly and being a hyperactive four-year-old. Dad relented. Eric was amused. Eric was often amused when she was around. He was nice, but she felt distance from him. Like, almost physical distance. She didn´t understand it. Why not being closer to what you love? She felt that too, that Eric loved them.

She soon became distracted with the road. So many things! She barely noticed her dad and Eric getting out of the car, telling her to stay inside.

She snapped out of her daydream. Struggling slightly to get out of the car, she daintily made her way to the nearest door. She immediately didn´t like the room she stepped in. Bad air, bad noise, bad people. The one she picked her careful way to looked the badest. But when she tugged on the lapel of his jacket, he turned around with a growl that tapered off, lifting one eyebrow when he noticed her tiny figure looking up at him. She reached up, hands in a universal gesture and he scooped her up.

“What´re ya doin´ here, bub?” He gruffed and she giggled at his funny way of speaking.

“Exactly my question.” Said harried looking dad, Eric behind him was shaking the last vestiges of worry off his features. She knew he loved her.

“Your kid?” Asked the gruffy-man. Dad simply nodded. Gruffy-man was going to say something, she knew it wouldn´t be nice. So, she placed one tiny hand on his scruffy cheek, making him look at her. His eyes were sad, so her eyes became sad too. Tears and heaving sobs tore through her. Her dad sprung to action, swift steps carrying him to her, when he stopped suddenly, making Eric produce a confused sound behind him. The gruffy-man, Logan, she knew he was Logan now, rubbed her back gently, humming a quiet sound. His eyes weren´t so sad anymore, they looked like honey her dad put on her toast and worried. Her tears gradually stopped, leaving her pink-faced and tired. Logan handed her back to her dad. She liked Logan´s warmth, but her dad always felt warmest and safest.

“Finally!” Some person from behind them said and Logan growled, silencing them with one look. She liked Logan; she was looking forward to seeing him again in a few years.

…

She liked Alex; he was her favourite. Alex was shy and turned bright red, and stuttering when she started climbing him like a monkey the second he sat down in the rec-room. He was shy, but he made sure she didn´t slide down or slip and fall, always catching her. Alex was afraid, that´s why she made sure to show him he didn´t scare her, that he was special. Alex gradually calmed down, even if it took him almost two days. Now, he just lifted her up the moment he felt her tugging at his jeans. He was her favourite for sure. More than kind Darwin, or quirky Sean. She didn´t like Angel.

…

She didn´t like Angel. She smelled like fear. Not the good kind of fear, when you worry about your dad or Eric or Raven or Hank or Alex or Sean and Darwin. She had a lot of special people to worry about. Angel´s fear was the bad kind, where you only worried about yourself.

…

She was supposed to be asleep. But she couldn´t. So, she sneaked into the rec-room and after Raven tried, in vain, to make her go sleep, she just glued herself to Alex´s side and stayed there most of the time. She couldn´t sleep because something didn´t let her. She whined, Alex at the end of his wit, just made her sit between Raven and Hank, where she curled into Raven´s not-blue form. She was prettier blue.

That´s when the sounds started and she held her breath.

…

She couldn´t, she just couldn´t hold it in anymore. She hiccupped and wriggled in Raven´s arms. That´s when the boogie-man noticed her. Right after Angel took his outstretched hand, he lifted his gaze, zeroing in on her.

“A child. A special child.” He almost gushed. She was starting to tear up. He wasn´t supposed to see her. Now, he will try to take her away from dad and the others.

He didn´t. Kind, kind Darwin stepped up and everything turned from bad to worse.

…

When dad and Eric returned, Angel was gone with the boogie-man and Darwin… Was just gone. She couldn´t find him. When dad saw her, swaddled in blankets between Raven and Alex, she let out her first ear piercing wail. Even Sean flinched. She just wanted her dad! She didn´t like Eric´s boogie-man at all, he was making people go away, where she couldn´t reach.

…

They went home afterwards. It felt better, they felt better here. In some way. She knew Raven was going to leave. She just didn´t know when, so she clung to her like baby-koala unless she was draped over her dad. She was scared now when he wasn´t near. He knew it, so he always sent her a gentle tap inside, where her thoughts were a whirlwind with images of a spider-like boogie-man. It calmed her, telling her he was near.

…

She liked when they were throwing Sean off of walls. It made everyone laugh. Except for Sean. And then Hank turned blue! She liked when people were blue.

What she didn´t like was when they left her behind.

She felt jittery. Everyone was away somewhere. Leaving her with an old grandma that called her dad young master and smelled like cats. She didn´t like cats that much. She knew when something bad happened. She always knew. Thus, she was all cried out when her dad came back, without Raven or Eric and with a wheelchair.

She knew it will be a long while until she sees both of them again. Hank, Alex and Sean came home. But except for Hank, they didn´t stay long. She just hoped they all could find their way back to each other in the end. Home felt somehow less like home now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the movie for quite some time, so there may be discrepancies I did not intend. If yes, let me know please :)


End file.
